


rainy nights

by astrominho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A Mess Sorry, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Candles, Childhood Friends, Escape, Falling In Love, Fluff, Freedom, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Minho Is Also Whipped, Picnics, Prince!Minho, Rain, jisung is whipped, more rain, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrominho/pseuds/astrominho
Summary: minho had always taken solace in rain. he loved the way it beat against the windows during the frozen silence of his work with his father, the way it seemed to cool his steam after his parents had given him a royal telling off again, the trickle down his back on the rare occasion he was allowed to ride through the grounds on horseback. he was alone in the world, but at least there was the rain.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	rainy nights

**Author's Note:**

> prince! minho, guard! jisung

minho had always taken solace in rain. he loved the way it beat against the windows during the frozen silence of his work with his father, the way it seemed to cool his steam after his parents had given him a royal telling off again, the trickle down his back on the rare occasion he was allowed to ride through the grounds on horseback. he was alone in the world, but at least there was the rain. he could have sworn there was nothing he loved as much as it, that nothing would ever replace it.  
minho dreamed of the day he could leave the palace, the day he could finally escape his parents grasp and feel the freedom of the rain outside the walls. he almost wasted his youth away pining after a liberty he could never have. the outside world with all its beauty and all its clouds were off limits and sooner or later he would have to come to terms with that.

☆

the prince sighed, watching the pink fade from the horizon before leaving the fresh air on his balcony to go inside and change into a suffocating outfit for dinner. as he cursed and struggled his way into the suit he could have sworn he heard snickering outside his room. his suspicions were confirmed whilst being marched to t he dining room, having adjusted his collar for about the fiftieth time, he noticed the guard smirking at his discomfort. the palace worker quickly averted his eyes and his expression dropped, but it was too late. he had rounded on him, and was backed against the wall. 

"sorry, is there something wrong with my apperance?" he asked, with the most commanding voice he could managed.  
"no sir." his guard said, his eyes seemingly glued to the floor.  
"jisung right?" they flicked up for a second as if in shock before returning to their original position.  
"yes." he mumbled.  
"yes sir" minho corrected firmly, "and i'd really like it if you looked at me when i spoke to you, rather than only when you're laughing at me"  
jisung seemed almost shy as he raised his eyes to meet the olders.  
"that's better." he said approvingly "now, would you care to explain to me what amuses you so much that you cannot help but show your mirth everytime you glance my way."  
the guard gulped.

"don't just stand there and swallow, speak!" minho commanded, before he noticed him cowering slightly. the prince relaxed his stance and observed the figure with slight apprehension. he watched jisung straighten up and adjust his jacket, and gather the courage to speak.  
"has anyone ever told you you're rather intimidating?" minho spluttered slightly before letting out a laugh. the guard began to relax, just before the expression dropped, and he felt an arm slam into the wall beside his head and a face right before his own. 

here, he could see every detail of the prince's face, the sparkle of the stars in his eyes, the sharpness of his nose, the perfect structure of his cheekbones, and the plumpness of his pink lips. he'd never been this close to anyone's face before, let alone the prince's. he felt his own begin to heat and show rather tomato-like characteristics.

"i don't think so. what about me exactly is so intimidating?" asked minho, returning jisung's smirk from earlier as he watched the younger squirm uncomfortably under him. jisung watched as the princes eyes seemed to search him for an answer, but somehow for a completely different question. 

"uhm well your..." jisung started before he was cut off by a loud tearing sound. and he tried to keep a straight face, he tried so hard, every ounce of his will to survive and keep serving in the same position was fighting for it, but it was all in vain. his face split in two and he let out a huge laugh before quickly clapping his hand over his mouth in horror. but minho only smirked.  
"perhaps if you find my clothes being uncomfortably tight so hilarious i should take them off right now so you can try wearing them yourself," he suggested, a glint in his eye.

☆

jisung had been guarding minho for as long as he could remember working at the palace. even as a child growing up in the palace where his mother worked as a cook, he was encouraged to stay close to the boy and watch out for him. he had always given the prince all of his attention and care, to the extent that he had no friends at all. it pained him to see the other guards laughing with each other, secretly flirting with the maids, or sending strange messages with their eyes to each other when the royals said something they didn't agree with. jisung had been alone in the palace after his mother had passed, and had gradually become more and more dedicated to minho, almost to the point of obsession, but in all his 18 years at the palace, he'd never thought it possible that the other boy would ever know his name.

jisung shook his head as if to try and banish the images inside. he really had to stop thinking about this, surely it wasn't a big deal. minho was a good prince, he probably tried to find out everyones names. and yet, there was something about the way he said it, so softly, so smooth, like music to his ears, that made jisung think that maybe he'd been yearning to say it for years.  
no. jisung was just being stupid now. minho was his boss, and a prince, why would he show any interest in a guy who was silently doing his job beside him?

☆

minho could smell the rain coming the second he woke up, and sure enough, whilst peering out of his window he was able to see the dark clouds on the horizon which confirmed his joy. him and jisung hadn't spoken in a week, and here finally was a chance to speak to the boy, on his monthly horseback ride. one of the conditions of the prince going outside his building was that he had to be accompanied around by a guard at all times, and naturally, minho brought jisung with him each time.he had no idea why this was so necessary, he was twenty now, hardly a child, but he supposed his parents hadn't forgotten his many daring escape attempts in the past and no longer had an ounce of trust left for him. 

packed with enough food to last the day, he headed off with jisung to escape the suffocation of inside. the guard led the way, knowing minho's preferences well enough to know that they would be travelling the normal route - through the gardens claustrophobicly filled with busy palace workers rushing around and performing duties, deeper into the small patch of woods, before leaving the horses in a tiny stable with some food, and going into a small field-like clearing.  
tired and hungry, they placed the picnic blanket at the edge nearest to the horses. minho lay staring up at the fluffy white clouds being replaced by the dark monster, whilst jisung sat as far away from the older as he could manage. he looked less stressed than usual, minho noted, but still not relaxed. this was the problem, he thought, the guards are no fun, even when you told them to stop being so tense you'd still see their eyes darting around - looking out for any danger present.

"hey." minho said sleepily, "help yourself to a sandwich."  
"but sir these were made—"  
minho sat up indignantly.  
"do you mean to say you think i could manage all of those by myself? do you think of me as animal? a pig perhaps?"  
"no no sir that's not what i was implying at all, please forgive me." jisung mumbled.  
"relax, i was just attempting to lighten the mood and here you are dampening it again." minho sighed.

"you know, i'm rather alone here, i only want to talk. not many people want to be friends with a prince," he continued.  
"an intimidating one at that." jisung added smiling.  
"hey! you!" minho fired back, but he was smiling too before he laid back down on the blanket.  
"no i mean, i never really had the opportunity to make friends, to actually talk to someone. i'm the prince but i never get to leave the palace, or converse with visitors when they come stay. i just work, inside trapped, away from anywhere that i might make a mistake which could spread to the public."  
"i'm sure they're just trying to keep you safe." he said shuffling closer.  
"you're probably correct...i apologise. i don't know why i'm telling you this it's most improper, but sometimes i wish i could breathe the real air. i want to feel outside the palace walls."  
"pardon me sire, but its dangerous out there."  
"how do you know? weren't you born here?" minho mumbled out.  
jisung stared in shock before cursing inwardly. how did he know that? why did the prince know so much about him? did that mean he knew about...  
"aren't you going to answer me? you have a secret way out, don't you? show it to me."  
jisung just gaped at him.

"stop staring, your eyeballs will detach themselves. or am i just so desperately attractive that it is virtually impossible to tear your eyes away?" he said smugly.  
"sir!" said jisung aghast.  
"yes sungie?" the prince said innocently, his smug look vanishing off his face.  
"jisung." corrected the younger.  
"sir." corrected minho, the devil's smile on his face returning.  
"although perhaps we could go with minho if you wish. or if you can think of anything nore suitable."  
"freaking prince boy." jisung said through gritted teeth.  
"i rather like sungie for you though. it's rather cute. and you are slightly adorable yourself." minho continued, ignoring him.

jisungs heart seemed to do a mini flip at his words, and he could have sworn there was something fluttering in his stomach. he felt his cheeks turning pink again and cursed himself for always being so obvious to the prince's sharp eyes.

"ah sorry, am i flustering you once again? i should really stop doing that. i apologise sincerely." he spoke without a trace of remorse visible on his face. instead a sort of pride seemed to fill it which made jisung feel both weak and fired up.

"anyhow tell me about your secret route."  
"what secret route?" jisung feigned.  
"oh please, don't act like i'm stupid, i'm a rather intelligent young man you know."  
jisung's face fell as he realised there was no escape from the confrontation  
"i can't sir, it would put you in danger. i'd get fired, and you'd get locked up even more than you already are, if anyone ever found out." the guard said, pained.  
"as your prince i command you to tell me."  
jisung relented.

☆

their stomachs were full from rich food and their voices hoarse from talking; the prince's head lay upon the guards lap as he dozed. jisung stroked his chestnut hair softly, and gazed almost affectionately down at the olders head on his legs.  
who would have known that the prince had such a lively character, or that he opened up so easily. in all his time in the palace he'd never seen him laugh so much, or look so young and carefree before, he was always cold and closed off to the world, like a storybook prince frozen in time, and emotions gone with it.  
inside he was a real softie, but a determined one. he was able to weasle anything and everything out of jisung, and the boy began to wonder if he was already wrapped around his little finger. one thing that had certainly changed was that the guard was more determined than ever to protect lee minho.

he felt a fat drop of rain hit his nose as he had this thought and started. as he went to shake the boy awake and take him undercover he noticed that his eyes were already wide in wonder, staring up at the looming cloud above as though it were a work of art. jisung could have sworn there was a whole galaxy in those eyes. and as minho turned to face him jisung saw the joy and love the boy felt. it radiated off him, he looked free and happy for the first time in his life.  
he rose, gracefully, like the prince he was, and continued to stare at jisung in wonder. it was like it was the first time he had seen rain. the guard felt a blush rise to his face again and moved to cover it but minho was running into the centre already, watching the raindrops fall and splash on the ground, looking at each as though they were the most beautiful thing on earth. jisung half wished minho would look at him like that too.

"jisung!" he called, "come join me!"  
and jisung saw minho look at him like that. he saw the gaze of happiness and love and content. and he revelled in it. he trailed slowly, shyly after the prince, and once he reached the centre he stared up into the sky which the prince looked at so adoringly. how on earth did he see such beauty in this? it was terrifying, menacing, made him want to curl up into a ball in his bed and hide from the entire world.  
the older seemed to almost sense his fear, and jisung felt sparks travel up his arm when his fingers brushed against him. he turned to look at minho in shock, who gazed back at him, seemingly unfazed as his hand wrapped tightly around the others.  
"don't you see it's freedom sungie? this smell? this thundering noise? this lashing of raindrops? the freshness, the cool of the air around?"  
and jisung saw.

☆

it had been so soft. his hand. as soft as baby's skin. jisung couldn't get it out of his head. he only had to look at his hand and all the memories flooded back, he could almost still feel it, their fingers interwined, jisungs rough palms connected to minho's delicate ones. and it wasn't just the hands. jisung couldn't get the prince out of his head. he couldn't get the words he spoke, or the sparkles in his eyes, or his soft,fluffy hair or his pink, kissab-  
no. stop. minho was the prince. jisung was nothing but a guard. just doing his job. and doing his job meant keeping him safe, which he wasn't doing a very good job of, he realised, as he helped sneak minho out of the palace around a week later. they'd left at eleven, when the servants were busy cleaning and the royals were busy taking baths or having a massage or doing other relaxing things which rich people have the liberty of doing.

minho was quivering in excitement, jisung could see the anticipation in his face, as he was finally leaving the grounds for the first time in his life, and he silently prayed to himself that it would be all he hoped and more. the wind was sharp around them, whipping as though they had already been caught and were being punished, and as they snuck through the grounds the guard felt the other shiver slightly beside him. he wrapped his arms round his shoulders in comfort and they shuffled through the tunnel quietly.

☆

minho could do nothing but stare as they reached the outside. he stopped, mouth agape in shock before he was ushered along by the younger.  
"i understand you want to stop and stare but we really have to get out of here minho." jisung hissed. they broke into a run at that, and as the breeze ruffled their hair, and their ankles twisted on the cobbled streets, and the clouds above rumbled threateningy, jisung felt it, he felt the desire the prince had been feeling his whole life. the times before had never been this exhilarating, not by far. the times before had been dangerous, terrifying, scary and something he wanted to forget.  
jisung wouldn't forget this time. he wouldn't forget the boy next to him, with his radiant smile and the sparkling eyes as he panted for breath, or the strength he felt, the way he thought he could have run for miles to escape that place. the place where he hadn't even realised how imprisoned he was until now. 

once they reached the lights of the village, they stopped running, doubled over and burst into laughter with what little breath they had left in them. they laughed until it hurt, and jisung collapsed onto the pavement, too tired to stand anymore. the prince was immediately at his side, glancing over him with worried eyes.

"are you alright sungie? here take some deep breaths will you? please don't die on me now."  
jisung breathed, discovering that the air was deep and crisp.  
"we're out." he smiled  
"we're out." minho replied.  
the guard had a sudden urge to reach out, touch the face above him.  
he did so, stroking the soft cheek gently, and patted his hair before standing up.  
"so. what do you want to see first?"

☆

the village was magical. there was no other explanation for the beauty they witnessed that night. though it was late, and the palace would be deadly quiet at this time, the outside was full of life still. street lights lit the narrow alleyways as people bustled down, wearing beautiful handmade dresses with flowing headresses and fresh flowers in their shining locks. excitement was thick in the air, young children dashed around doing chores in anticipation whilst adults shooed them along, telling them to 'be careful' and 'stay out the way'. jisung watched as something flashed before minho's eyes but it was gone before he could comment, and his heart grew fuzzy as the older grabbed his hand and dragged him through the streets, admiring every feature in the surroundings.

once they reached the town centre it became clear why everything was particularly perfect tonight. minho's mouth was wide, and his eyes wider still. his admiration was clear in every cubed centimetre of his body. jisung leaned closer to whisper into the entranced boy's ear.  
"i know i said i've been here before but it's never been like this" he breathed, "it's like they knew you were coming tonight."  
"maybe i'm just your lucky prince"  
jisung attempted to ignore the butterflies zoominh around his stomach.  
"my lucky prince." he mumbled, the words sweet on his lips. minho, still staring at the scene before him, continued looking as though he was the centre piece in a painting, oblvoius to the younger's words. 

jisung shifted his gaze towards the dreamlike setting before him too. gathered around the centre of the square were dozens of glowing candles, each one a different colour, a different size, each entirely unique from the next bar it's gentle flickering. as they stood bodies side by side, the villagers slowly surrounded the candles, beginning to sing. their voices sounded like a chorus of angels, bursting with happiness and joy, and jisung felt tears spring to his eyes observing them. he could feel, as they all linked hands, the sense of community and togetherness there was here.  
it wasn't like that at the palace. jisung hadn't had anyone. not since he was eight. he and minho both, had been alone, so alone. here was different.

beholding the scene was the most incredible thing either of them had seen. never in his life had minho thought he would ever see a tradition like this. the balls, the weddings, the ceremonial dinners, he'd always been shut away, closed off on such occasions, and here he was finally able to live through i for himself. to see such enjoyment radiating of each person was indescribable. he felt a nudge on his arm and turned to see jisung holding out a gorgeous navy candle with specks of white dotted around the edge, like shimmering stars on the clearest night. minho could have sworn that this candle, which had been given to him by the one person who had been beside him his entire life, was burning the brightest of all. it raised a powerful flame of desire in the princes chest as he looked into the others kind eyes. unable to say anything, he simply held it gently in his hands, the emotions floating wordlessly between them like they do between soulmates.

everything moved in a blur from there. the lights faded, the people dwindled and the rainbow of candles melted down to the floor. the square was empty, bar the prince and his guard. minho turned to jisung, an expression full of thank and love.  
"sungie... i don't- i can't- how will i ever able to-"  
"it's okay min, i understand."  
minho stared at the younger, his innocent and caring expression, his glowing eyes, at his upturned lips which made his cheeks grow with happiness - and couldn't hold back any longer.

fat droplets began to fall as they kissed, but minho paid it no heed. his hand moved to cup the back of jisung's head, delicately, as though he were a fairy and would break at the slightest touch. the rain grew heavier and heavier, trailing down their backs in mini waterfalls, but neither of them pulled away, and the kiss grew more intense, jisung wrapping his arms tightly around minho's waist, as though hanging on for dear life. he felt lightheaded, like he was in heaven, lost in a euphoric trance, and he wasn't quite sure if it was from the lack of oxygen or just theintoxicating beauty of the prince. it grew more and more frantic as the rained continued, neither of them wanting to pull away first, both basking in the glory of the situation.

his lips were so soft, jisung thought. those pink kissable lips were like pillows, though more comfortable than he could ever have imagined. it was as though they were meant to be on his, as though they were crafted to perfectly fit together, to complete each other.  
he felt on top of the world in minho's hands. this was his home, where he was supposed to be.  
they broke away gasping for breath as the torrent slowed. minho looked him up and down before bursting into peals of laughter. jisung, slightly shocked at this outburst, noted that if the prince currently had the appearance of a drowned rat, he most likely did too, and joined him after this realisation, panting in exertion. 

☆

"i can't believe that happened."  
they were curled up in the sheets of the nearest hotel, minho's head resting on jisung's lap once again. they had showered, and attempted to warm up slightly, though the prince still shivered every now and then. jisung dreaded to think what the queen would say if she ever found out how he let him out in the rain for so long. then again, if the queen ever found out that he had snuck him out of the castle, let alone kissed him, or broken about two hundred rules in one night, he was pretty sure he wouldn't have to think for much longer.  
"i can't believe that finally happened." returned the prince , " i have been anticipating this event since, well i have no idea, but an awfully long time."  
"wait. what?" the guard started, ceasing his stroking of the older's hair.  
"i have been, rather, enfatuated with you the last few years. of course, i tried hard to confine my emotions in the palace, as you never know who may inform my parents of my actions at any given moment, but, well, i thought you might have seen it in my eyes at least. or, you might have noticed how i kept no other guards by me so long but you... i thought you were special sungie. am i really that great of an actor, or are you just, how does one put it, dense?"  
the boy just stared. he gazed at the prince, not speaking for a good few minutes.  
"sungie?" minho questioned, attempting to sit back up again. "are you alright baby?"  
"yes." he breathed, "i think i am very alright. i didn't know...i didn't ever think that..."  
"think what?"  
"well i didn't even consider that you could ever feel the same way as i do. sir you're the prince for goodness sake. you're going to be the king one day. you can't like someone like me."  
"i don't care." he spat back, suddenly fierce, "i don't care about them. they can't make me do anything. i won't do anything. they wouldn't let me live my life so i'm living it myself. this country can go to shit i don't care as long as i'm with you."  
"don't be silly min, you have to be serious now, please this isn't a joke." jisung returned pleadingly.  
"i'm not joking. please. sungie believe me i can't have you tell me what to do as well, please let me have this, let me be with you, i'm begging."

once jisung had looked into those eyes, trapped and helpless, with tears beginning to overflow from the edges he knew he couldn't. the love there was too clear to deny. he couldn't break this boy who'd never lived. hadn't his mother always told him that even the tiny snails who ate the royal cabbages deserved a life? how could minho possibly be any different?  
"okay."  
"okay?" minho's head lifted from its dejected state.  
"okay i'll be... with you. i'll do whatever you want."  
"sungie ! c'mon, you don't have to do all i say silly, we're not prince and guard anymore." minho laughed, his entire demeanour light and bird-like.  
"okay."  
"sungie !"  
"okay sorry sorry please forgive me your highness it is but habit." jisung taunted back mockingly.  
"come here you." said minho , lunging towards the younger in a playful manner, before attacking him with tickles.  
"no stop i can't breathe minnie."  
"minnie? that's cute." minho said pausing thoughtfullly.  
"yeah well." jisung was blushing now, "you're cute."  
"why thank you young sir, i could say the same for you." minho said winking, "now come on sungie, lets go see the world."  
and, jisung thought, as he was dragged down the stairs by the excitable young man, that the world was a very beautiful place indeed. especially when that world was lee minho.

☆


End file.
